Two Shots, Still Standing
by 1heartgirl
Summary: Follow the two on their travel to Vegas. The courier is injured again and this time they are unsure if she will survive. Read for more, Possibly could be rated M in later chapters enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the first chapter to my fic. This is my first time writing for fallout but i can assure you i play this game non-stop so hopefully my facts are right _

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Boone..." Courier six mumbled to her self running up the path to bitter springs. She could already hear the gunshots and shouting. A refuge ran past her knocking her balance off, gripping her shotgun harder she pressed on. It was the first time that she had ever seen Boone run ahead so fast.

_Flashback_

The remains of the old woman Jenny may layed crippled in front of her. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, it wasn't pleasant to see bits of brain and bone shattered in front of you. ED-E weered contently beside her as she made her way back up to Boone in the dinosaur. He trusted her because she was an outsider he trusted her to find the person who killed his wife. The bill in her pocket felt like fire making her feel even more sick than she already was.

"How did you know" he mumbled as she handed over his beret.

"The bill-sh-e left it" I stumbled over my words, the sickness feeling grew.

She passed him over the bill, he ripped it up and let it drift out the mouth of dinky.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked tentatively. He sighed heavily.

"I can't stay here so I suppose ill drift" my mind raced.

"Why not come with me?" I blurted wincing on the fact it will probably be a no.

"This won't end well" he mumbled.

"That's a yes?"

He nodded.

"Right OK" I coughed "let's head out" I smiled as he followed me out. I gave ED-E a friendly pat as we made our way towards Vegas.

**End**

I managed to catch up with him. I knew once he said he wanted to stay the night that something was up. He was shooting like a suicidal man, he was a sniper not someone you'd expect to run at a legionary with a knife in hand. I followed his mad rage shooting the legionary that snuck up behind him."BOONE!" I shouted grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into cover. We were both breathing heavily.

"Stop this" I panted.

"What stop killing the murders" he huffed ready to run out again.

"No acting like you've got nothing to live for, no one to care for you" I saw a light frown flow on his face, he shock his his head and ran out again.

"Craig" I sighed, looks like this time I'm covering your back.

_Flashback._

I stood there over his body, the body of the man that enslaved woman, killed for no reason. And here he was laying dead at the feet of a sex he classed as the weak ones. Boone walked up beside me, we were both bloodied and bruised. I had a taken a shot to the shoulder, which now bleed a little more than I thought.

"We did it..." I paused "we actually did it" I smiled. I turned to look at Boone he looked lighter he was smiling, was the man I thought only showed sadness smiling. My knees gave way and I feel into his chest knocking my shoulder, I yelped and sunk a bit lower. I didt realize the arm wrap around me and carry me out the tent until I felt the warm sun on my skin again. "Boone...I'm sorry I'm such a-"

"It's fine" he huffed wincing " and my names Craig" a smile crossed my lips and I melted more into his grip. Rex came bounding over to us barking happily unscathed. "Good boy", I hummed as I felt the darkness grip me taking the pain away from my shoulder but also loosing the feeling of Boone holding me.

**End**

Another group came racing down the hill, this has to be the last lot. I looked around legionary bodies laid around, there was something missing. Boone. The group charged at me, the distance was nice enough for me to load the thump-thump and fire. They exploded in front of me leaving the smell of burned flesh in the air. I looked around panicked. " Boone!...Craig!" I ran around the corner...no sign...I ran past injured men and towards the graves and further on. I stopped dead, there in front of me Boone lay, he looked worse for wear. My heart flipped and I ran as fast as I could to his side."Boone..Boone" I shock him lightly. He moaned and waved his hand a little...he was alive. He sat up slowly "its over" he mumbled, I nodded. I was balling my hands into fists on my lap, noting that my vision blurred.

I smacked him lightly on the shoulder not looking up. "You wanted to die" my voice cracked "you thought it would help" I smacked him again "you dumbass" I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. He didn't move, his arms did not wrap around me, he didn't comfort me he just sat still.

_Flashback_

My eyes fluttered open, there was a dull pain running from my right shoulder and there was something leaning on me. There Boone was his head leaning on hers his lower face buried in her strawberry gold locks and his fingers slotted perfectly with hers. She blushed and pulled away lightly, he grumbled in response shifting his head to the other side so it wasn't resting on her any beret was just hanging onto his head while his shades sat perfectly on the side table, she smiled at the sight. The calm-Ness of his features made her heart skip a few beats. He woke slowly to find bright blue eyes staring straight into his hazel ones. He moved away slowly to find something gripping his hand lightly. His eyes widened at the sight of there hands. She couldn't help but chuckle lifting both there hands shaking them"thank you" she smiled untangling her fingers from his, a soft smile found his way to his lips, he scrubbed the back of his head fixing his beret. Stretching, he move from his seat, grabbing his shades he sliped out the tent past Arcade who whistled at the sight of the sniper without his shades earning him a grumble and a glare. She giggled lightly.

"So wat am I in here for doc" shuffling in her sheets.

"A shot to the shoulder" he mumbled he didt look to happy.

"What's up"

"To answer your question truthly the sky is up." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Okie then thanks I always needed that answered. What's wrong with you then."

He crossed his arms over his chest and took the seat were Boone just sat."you went off to kill caser on your own with a crazy sniper and dog. Then to be called out here to find you bloodied and brusied annnnnnd unconscious" he breathed heavily.

"And your point is...?"

He looked at her shocked and shock his head laughing lightly.

"I worry for you val. Of all the people I love your like a sister to me, I don't want to find out your the desert next fertilizer",

"Loving the sience thing going on at the end of that lovely lecture" she shuffled over to the right a bit. He put his hand on his forehead.

"You know what I mean...although I shouldn't worry soldier boy stuck by your side till well now" he laughed.

She looked at her hands in my lap."were am I?"

"Cotten wood cove, once you wiped this place clean the NCR set up camp." He leaned back into his chair. "It was not easy getting here you know it-" he was stopped by the light sniffle that came from the hunched messagener.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" she sniffled " you came all this way for me...I could of got you killed. Heck I could of got Boone and Rex killed. I'm such an idiot".

"Yeah you are" he laughed as he felt a heavy hand hit his shoulder. "Right anyway I came in here to check you over, not for insults" he started to look her over, he told her that everything was fine and that she can leave in 2 days.

"I'll be heading back to the fort now. If I get called out again I want something serious " she laughed as he shuffled through the door of the tent. Rex padded in and layed beside her bed earning him a nice scratch behind the ears. She thought for a moment about the events she woke up to, Boone holding her hand, her stomach burst with butterflies she couldn't help but smile. He kept her close, her safe.

**End**

* * *

She leaned back still sniffleing from her major sob, she wiped the past tears away from her face and looked at the stunned sniper. They sat there in quite for a while happy that it had ended and she was happy he survived.

"I'm sorry its just- " she was cut of by him leaning his forehead on hers.

"I really wanted to see her again. I thought dieing is a way to get away from it...I failed. I can't even die-"

"Do you really think she would want that for you. You saved her Boone you stopped her suffering. You killing these people you only did wat a soilder had to do. Your trained to always listen the miss connection was not your fault" she smiled as he opened his eyes. There was uncertenty in them. She put a hand on his face.

"You have always been there for me you were never the bad guy and never will be" she smiled and slumped back on her knees.

_**Bang**_

* * *

_So the first chapter huh :3 i really hope you like...i guess. Please review and please don't flame to much. Im sorry for any grammer problems and spelling errors. i will re-edit if it is seriously bad o .o Hopefully will get another chapter up very soon :P Oh and the random flashback-ness...there is alot of that XD_

**_Note~_**

**I will also be posting some side drabbles that will contain spoilers for this main story :3 i just write them when i get bored of the main story line XD just to push my insperation :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_For some odd reason the text has stuck to the side o .o Okie ill fix the problem in the next chapter :P From were we left off starting in a flashback~_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The shot rang out loud and clear. The smiling face in front of him  
slowly changed to pain. Blood pooled from her withered mouth.  
Everything was in slow motion. He looked down the bullet had ruptured  
through her, just above her hip the perfect place to make someone  
bleed slowly. But blood from her mouth it might of punctured her lung.  
Her eyes rolled back making her pretty face look grisly. She fell into  
him limp, her breathing struggled.

"Val.." he breathed. He picked her up bridal style. Were had that  
shot come from...there in front of him stood a limp solider a  
legionary. He charged at Boone machete ready. Crap Crap Crap what do  
I-

Another shot was heard the legionary fell with a thud. Boone thanked  
the solider that stood at the top of the hill. Boone nodded and  
started as fast as he could up the steep slope. Holding her closer so  
her head didn't flop over his arm but fit perfectly into his chest.  
"Boone...I...l.o...Feh- " she coughed spluttering blood onto his  
shirt her breathing became worse. And blood so much blood from her  
wound. He looked at it and winced the blood reminded him of Carla if  
how much blood pored from her hea-

"MEDIC" someone shouted. He woke from his daze to find he was stood  
in front of the medics tent. People running everywhere the one person  
who just saved them was dieing. Her cool body was taken from his arms,  
his knees gave in and he fell to an awkward slump on the floor.  
_I've got your back._ He made that a promise to himself, he was not  
going to let someone else die. He also tried not to get close to  
someone again. But the more he tried the less it worked. She was so  
new so fresh, not scared by anything...only the bastered who shot her  
in the face. She has faced death twice now and he hadn't even got  
close.

She had more balls than him, he chuckled lightly she got one over on  
him. But that didn't changed the fact that he wanted to kill himself.  
His only other support was practically there why not join her. He sat  
away from people leaned on a rocky wall, he pulled the pistol out. And  
here he was again, staring at last resort. Not the way he had planned  
he wanted to take some of them out with him.

_Do you really think she would want you to do that._

_Flashback_

Boone came walking back into the room once arcade gave the all clear.  
Once he entered she was already getting out of bed her slim legs Hung  
over the side.  
"I don't think that's a good idea val" he made his way over patting  
Rex lightly.

"It's only a shot the shoulder, its not like I can't walk. Besides  
I've had worse." She tapped her head with her good arm hopping out of  
bed, loosing her balance slightly, he caught her arm. "Got my back"  
she laughed steadying herself and walking to the make shift window.

"About the hand thing..."  
She turned round the sun giving her a angelic glow, his heart lept.  
"You were shaking" he said bluntly, the sensation he felt when he  
hand her fingers with his was something he hadn't felt in a very long  
time, it sent electrical pulses all the way through him.

"Thank you...it helped. Even if I was unconscious its nice to have  
someone there" she smiled as he walked over keeping his eyes set on  
the view.

"Arcade said something..."

"Maaaaaaybe" she punched him lightly in the arm. "You stood over me  
didn't leave."..."I've never had that before...and for once I felt  
safe" she leaned on him automaticly taking his hand in hers, giving it  
a tight squeeze "thank you" he laughed lightly.

"You really are a soft one. I'm amazed people like you don't live  
long out here. You have helped so many people, and yet your thanking  
me."

"Yeah"

There was a silence before it was broke by her sighing loudly his  
hand still in hers. "I'm amazed you stuck by me. I get us in sticky  
situations"

"keeps me going" he mumbled, she hummed a reply. She dropped his  
hand so the awkwardness had gone, but he grabbed it back instantly and  
held her in a tight embrace.

"You stopped me doing stupid things though." She couldn't hold it any  
more, wrapping her good arm around his neck she pulled him in for a  
kiss. The shock rippled through him like wild fire. He kissed back  
deepening it until they both needed air. A horrible tug pulled at his  
heart as his thoughts raced to Carla. She hadn't been dead for long  
but here he was kissing another woman, he instantly let her go and  
walked out the tent. Leaving her stood there holding her bandaged arm  
looking down. That was one mistake he was never going to make again.

**End**

He looked at the pistol again and with a sudden rush of confidence  
held it to his temple.

_"Boone.."_ he looked her voice was loud and clear. Carla she was here.  
He dropped the gun and looked around quickly, there was no one there,  
he closed his eyes and leaned back.

_"You know she loves you right"._  
she loves someone like me I've killed innocent people  
_"You saved me."_ He jumped forward. Saved her, he put his hand on his  
head. This huge weight fell from him. Whatever just happened helped  
him even though it showed an obvious sign he was loosing it.

_"She needs you Boone. I love you and I want the best for you. You_  
_need someone there, you need support"_

"I had you. I killed my main reason to live"  
He heard a heavy sigh

_"how long until you finaly let go how many_  
_times will it take for you to see that you love her"_ he opened his  
eyes with a gasp.

_"She has looked after you for months now. It's there_  
_Boone your a mess you need someone"_ he chuckled lightly, even the  
ghost carla lectured him. _"I love you Boone but please for your sake_  
_move on and be happy. It hurts me to see you upset"_ he stagered to a  
standing position. She needed him right now, he needed to be by her  
side.

_Thankyou-_ he heard carlas soft voice echo around him. He sprinted  
towards the medics tent. The caoius that awaited him was not wat he  
expected.

"She's bleeding out"

"She's loosing more blood than we can give." Through the mass of ppl  
he could see her bloodied form lying limp on the table her hand draped  
over the side. His heart skipped a beat.

"Excuse me sir but u need to-"

"Were loosing her!" The doctor shouted. Boone barges pass the man and  
straight to her side. They were working on her wound, while trying to  
stop her pumping out more blood. Boone grabbed her hand, he was knelt  
at her side, pushing the hand to his forehead he mumbled.

"I did this, I'm so sorry"

_**Not your fault don't blame youself**_

* * *

_So i fear i may of made him a bit toooooo soft in this chapter o 3o" Don't worry ill kick him back into track XD I noticed that as i wrote more it improved more...well the oneshots did...kinda. Hope you enjoyed, rate love share ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Be warned: Curse words used and slight iddy biddy sexual refrences...Enjoy~_

* * *

_Flash_

A day had passed since the kiss and Boone kept his usual composed state. He walked back in to find her humming a sweet tune while packing up her belongings.

"Val...?"

"Hey Boone. You know when we get back to Vegas remind me to fix a few light bulbs...cause there has to be a reason why there in this bag." She hadn't turned round just carried on packing.

"There's something I need to do" he sighed. She nodded swinging her bag onto her good shoulder. "The idea you mentioned about going back to bitter springs...I think that will help" he mumbled.

"Really...um okie we will set off next week. This won't take to long to-" she winced when she moved it slightly. Okie she thought...maybe it will still ache. Boone nodded and walked back out, that was the last time they had a full conversation.

**End**

"Can someone get this man out" Boone looked up as a solider took his arm and pulled him to one side.

"Sorry sir but you need to wait for your wife here"

"Wait she's not my-"

"We need more blood in here!"

The shoulder grabbed his arm again and pushed him completely out. Boone was now stuck...she was dieing. Arcade-need him here now, he rushed to her bag and got the NCR safety radio out.

_Flashback_

It's funny how close to death encounters can bring people close together. Checking her pip-boy to see if they were heading in the right direction, she thought about what just happened. So close to death encounter was not a shot to the shoulder but a huge deathclaw different matter entirely. It had loomed over her, its huge claw scratching at the air in front of her. She had no idea were it came from nor why it had just decided her to be the next meal. Her ammo was low and her shoulder still burned, so running backwards was the best thing to do. But it was fast and creepily silent for a creature of its size. She squeaked as she lost her footing and landed on her rear. So this was how it was going to end, by this thing.

**Bang**

_**Bang**_

Two shots to the creatures head made it tumble forward, by the skin of her teeth had she just managed to roll out the way. She heard heavy foot steps getting closer and the next thing she knew Boone was pulling her into cover.

"There was more over that crevice I think they might have heard the shots" he breathed. Right on cue a bigger deathclaw stood over the body of its lost comrade. The moon light on its fleshy skin made her body tingle and her stomach flip. Of all the mutant creatures this was the one she hated the most. They both held there breathe as its white pupils flicked there way, it sniffed the air and walked away.

"And I thought travelling at night was better..." She mumbled, his response was a light chuckle. "Maybe I should turn my pip-boy light out...more offend" once she did the darkness grasped them and all she could make out was the moonlight on Boone's shades.

"right we need to set up camp away from here and choose a different route" he nodded and they set out going the complete opposite direction.

Once they set up camp using the side of a rock to lean on. Valkyrie had become jumpy at every single piece of movement since the encounter with the beast and decided not to be too far from Boone. Staring at the burning fire she started humming again, a well known tune that she heard on the radio. Boone was sat a few meters to her right leaning on the same wall those Damn shades reflected the fire. The bushes rustled and val couldn't help but shift to Boone's side. He chuckled again the deep earthy sound of his voice rumbled through his chest. The bush moved again and a radroach appeared it scampered past the fire and back into the night. But val thought differently and now was practically ontop of Boone, she had dug her under his arm and snuggled into his chest. He didn't seem to mind but she was sure she felt him shift uncomfortably at her touch.

"If you want me to move ill-"

"It's fine" he mumbled. She sighed a smile and snuggled in closer. The urge to kiss him again made her shift a little. _This is no good my heart is racing_ she mumbled in her head. She sat up slightly so she Hung over him, her hands on his chest for support.

He could help but stare at her then gulping down her figure in the fires light. It gave her blond hair a soft halo and made her look angelic, even if it did give shadow to the scar on her temple. He felt his blood boil, she let the bastered who shot her go. If it was his way he would of-

"Boone...I'm sorry about today...and my clumsy-Ness" she laughed lightly."and I'm really truthfully sorry about the kiss...I shouldn't have...I shouldn't be here..Ill move-"

"No" a man of few words she thought, raising one eyebrow."its fine, I just can't help but think about her...but there seems to be not much feeling to it now..." *like she is just becoming a ghost* his stomach flipped at the realization. Val looked at him with sincere eyes...he didn't need her pity he got enough of that when he was in Novac.

She leaned down and pressed her forehead on his, knocking his shades off with her chin. "Keep moving forward..." She said softly, and with that he cupped her face in his hand and pulled her into a kiss. He felt slight guilt but the overwhelming power of the kiss carried him further. It got more heated and before she even knew what happened they were on top of each other. She sat on his lap happily while he kissed down her neck. As the night went on so did Boone.

Val woke up find her clothes loosely inflow of her and lay on Boone'sbare chest. She jump half a meter away cursing as the gravel sand cut her feet. Her boots were by the fire, she also found that her trousers fell down but to her quick thinking she grabbed them before giving anyone a free show. Boone grumbled something and turned over, she blushed at the sight below his waist. She coughed loudly and turned around doing up her trousers...did she do what she thought she did. Her heart raced and blood rushed to her cheeks...oh-OH

"Shit" she cursed sorting out her bra before sliding on her tank top.

"Morning...'. He mumbled the sight of realization on his face nearly made her fall back in laughter.

"Did we?" She simply nodded as the night flashed into her mind, her face got even redder. His hat was on one side of the fire while his shades had gone somewhere completely different. He coughed lightly but it sounded more like a sarcastic laugh. There was just an awkward air between them.

"It was nothing" he mumbled, her heart dropped.

"What was nothing ?" She gaped feeling her blood run cold.

"Last night"

She would never do it unless it meant something. She was not a piece of meat to be used. She set up quickly anger bubbling. Making sure she was ready she threw her bag on her shoulder.

"Were you go-"

"Away from here" she said maybe louder than she thought. He looked at her surprised not even dressed yet. "Go to bitter springs alone" her voice cracked on the last sentence and she stormed off into the desert no clue to were she was going.

**End**

* * *

**Okie curseing i shall have to up the rating now XD Hope you liked :3 If you would like the lemon scene written out messege me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Idiot" he mumbled remembering clearly what happened. He set off alone to bitter springs to find her sat on the top of a abandoned truck her feet Hung over the edge.

She followed him then silently and when he looked at her he found she was looking down. Just before the hill towards there destination he stopped and turned to look at her. She had tear stained cheeks, her eyes were blood shot.

"Val.." he murmured, she looked up with a weak smile.

"I'm here for you.." and she walked on by. She couldn't let her stubborn-Ness get in the way.

Yes she was here for him, and just when she needed him he hadn't been there. He hurt her, thought that was it and continued his suicide mission. Instead of killing himself,he killed her. He dragged her into his problems but she followed happily. Maybe not always...here he was again stuck thinking about the impossible courier that got shot in the head. It had been hours now since she was shot they have just managed to stop the blood flow and keep her steady. He had called arcade and boy that was hard he didn't think he would be able to hear out his right ear again. After all that he went to see her, and has been here ever since.

She didn't look herself, her skin was ghostly pale and drawn. Her golden hair laid lank around her face and on her face. Her blood still soaked the sheets and various other places. She already looked dead...and she would be soon if there supplies stay this low.

He put his hand on his forehead, he hope arcade would get here soon with the stuff . He breathed heavily leaning on her bed and stared at her. A tube stuck from her mouth pumping air into her broken lungs. He couldn't help but shudder as he looked at the blood stained bed. He felt himself sink lower, he slid of his shades as tears stung his eyes. His body shock with violent guilt. He leant down and kissed her forehead. Resting his head on her sheets he fell asleep.

_Fllowing her had been more difficult than he thought. She had gotten into various fights, helped so many people. he didn't know if he was following a saint or a sinner. He couldn't help but laugh at her joyful-Ness and how she looked at life, like she could see this place getting better. __**oh how wrong was she. **_

Boone woke to the horrid sound of gargled choking, his head shot up to see her eyes open with panic, her hands flying helplessly at the tube down her throat. He slowly slid it out, she coughed a thank you and calmed next day light came through the holes in the tent.

"Boone..." She breathed, she was still breathing like she ran a mile but that came with a damaged lung.

He nodded and took her hand. She smiled and leaned back into the rough pillow.

"I...h-had...a night-m-mare " she tried to close her eyes but the images kept her eyes open.

"What happened" he mumbled.

"Yo-ou died" she gulped. He looked at her with shock. "Youu died by-" she gulped again tears were streaming down her face. And she sniffled, he wiped the tears on her face he nodded she didn't want to say.

"We need to get going I-I need.d to h-help Youu " she tried to push herself up, Boone pushed her back down. She gasped as she felt warm liquid leak from her side, it was warm and thick and it didn't stop pouring. Her stomach flipped and a bleak black mist covered her sight sounds were heard around her but she couldn't make them out. Cold tendrils climes through her body, causing her to go numb. "B-Boone" she whimpered, she was terrified what was happening. Her eyes scanned the bleak blurry sight that surrounded her. And there he was leaning at her side she could make out the blithe face, his mouth was moving and his deep voice reached her ears and stumbled through her brain.

"I can't loose you" she frowned.

"Your not leaving me" she gave a small smile. The frozen liquid entered her brain and everything flipped. She wanted to learch forward and scream but the intense pain from her lungs made it hard to breathe.

"I'm-I'm scared" her voice was strained but Boone heard her through the tumble of shouts from the doctor. He gripped her hand tightly it was so cold yet her body still convosled.

In a instant the pain left her as something else passed through her body, then a stab of pain in her chest and side made her scream out, blood gargled in her throat and spilled from her mouth as she coughed.

"DO SOMETHING!" Boone shouted , noting how the doctor had frozen.

"We we cant, there's nothing left" his hand run through his hair as he tried to think if there was any surplus hidden in camp. Boone shot a look at him then tried to calm her.

The cold was back and it was like fire beating down the warm liquid making her scream louder but only in her mind she was gasping for air as she felt the blood swim through her throat. The cold hand reached her brain again.

"Don't you dare die on me" a plea echoed through her head. " I need you...I love you" her eyes rolled to the angst caught sniper a emotion she hadn't seen much. She let the blood roll out her mouth and down her gullet.

"Not your fault"she heaved letting the cold win and the darkness take her in its arms.

She went limp, and cold. Colder than she was before. He felt his knees buckle and he fell inflow of her bed.

Arcade was running through the camp he had heard the noise once he turned up. He made it to the tent surplus on his back but the sight in front of him made him want to shout in anger. There in front of the sniper covers crimson a vast contrast compared to her deathly pale skin. He ran straight towards her slamming the bag beside the bed. The cold skin made him loose hope for a second-

"She is gone" the sniper rasped staring at her bed, the feeling of emptiness was all that he felt now. Arcade glared at the doctor

"Your a army based field doctor and you didn't know what to do." Arcade was deathly serious."get your dumbass moving there is still a light pulse its faint but she's still with us." He glared as the doctor didn't move.

" I SAID MOVE YOUR ARSE" arcade screamed. He was breathing heavily as he started to work. This was going to be a long day, he spent hours getting here as fast as he could, he didn't even sleep properly the fear on Boone's voice when he heard it on the radio made it a very uneasy travel.

Boone stumbled back out and trembled down the path. His head was all over the place, the woman he just said he loved he didn't even realise it came out his mouth, instinct kicked in. He really did love her. And seeing her that broken was not what he was used to, not the bubbly undying character that helped him in Novac.

_not your fault_

He sunk into the dirt and let his brain try and work out what just happened.


End file.
